Thyme Keeper
Thyme Keeper is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Thyme Warp, which bounces all plants and zombies on the field. He is the hero version of Thyme Warp. Origins His name is a portmanteau of Timekeeper, a person who measures or records the amount of time taken, and Thyme Warp, the Plant that he is based off of. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Thyme Warp - Bounce all Plants and Zombies. ***Whirlwind - Bounce a random Zombie. ***Dolphinado - Bounce a random Plant. ***Big Chill - [[w:c:pvz:Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] a Zombie. Draw a card. Hero Description He could be serving coffee right about now, but NO. He's out here fighting zombies as a sidekick to The Red Flair. Actually, that's even better! Hero Quests Strategies Always be wary of your units, especially the strongest ones. Thyme Keeper can remove them from the field with a Spring Bean or a Winter Squash. Make sure that you still have space for a Mega-block card. He may be out-carded by you, but that can also mean you can't draw cards or Mega-block. With Thyme Keeper can get rid of any unit he wants by bouncing them. Getting rid of buffs by bouncing, or destroying strong enemies with Deadly or Freezing. His gravestones also make sure that teleported units or Zombie gravestones don't get past him. Bouncing, however, can be beneficial to the enemy, such as with gravestone zombies and zombies with When played: abilities. Against Thyme Keeper can make for an unbeatable foe. Buffing decks and buffed units in general can be bounced or frozen to death, and even after the tricks turn Pogo Bouncers can still bounce them. Even Gravestones aren't safe, as Pogo Bouncer return them to the graven and Cool Bean can freeze them with Winter Squash leaving them destroyed. Ice Pirates can also freeze your revealed gravestones for Winter Squash to finish the job. However, bouncing can also lead to reusable abilities, such as those with When Played or Revealed, and if you have a Freezing or Bouncing deck of your own, namely with Cryo-Yeti or Jelly Bean, freezing and bouncing cards can boost them too, unless they is affected. Strategy Decks /1 cards, and Jelly Bean reaps the bouncing. |Card1 = Graveyard |Quantity1 = 3 |Card2 = Smoke Bomb |Quantity2 = 3 |Card3 = Grave Mistake |Quantity3 = 4 |Card4 = Backyard Bounce |Quantity4 = 4 |Card5 = Spring Bean |Quantity5 = 3 |Card6 = Bean Counter |Quantity6 = 3 |Card7 = Jelly Bean |Quantity7 = 4 |Card8 = Zombotany S.Q.U.A.D. |Quantity8 = 3 |Card9 = Pogo Bouncer |Quantity9 = 3 |Card10 = Fannel |Quantity10 = 3 |Card11 = Jumping Bean |Quantity11 = 2 |Card12 = Zombot Stomp |Quantity12 = 3 |Card13 = The Great Zucchini |Quantity13 = 3}} Trivia *Thyme Keeper has the most bouncing cards out of any hero. *He is the sidekick of The Red Flair. **This is ironic, as Thyme Keeper has actual superpowers, unlike The Red Flair. Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Heroes Category:Pages Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes